Eternally
by Faerie Star
Summary: What really goes on in their minds? This is how I feel it when I see them. Mostly original but a part that may sound too familar and have fans gagging me for claiming all the glory. Gomen Nasai!


****

Eternally

The heat of my heart, the pounding pulsation

What feeling is this that haunts me in my sleep and even in the day?

I can feel it, almost hear it burn through my veins, liquefying my blood, pouring out of my heart

This emotion, so strong and pure and yet the sadness lingers.

I know it, I must

How can I not know this passion coursing through me?

I see it everyday, that which carries the burning desire and deep sadness

Like a lonely wave, I mourn its passing

How can I say nothing of what my heart truly desires?

You stand there, your eyes so filled with utter grief

I cannot do anything

You will not let me

But I must, I cannot bear to let it pass

Please forgive me.

~*~*~*~*~*~

My heart, the cry it wrenches from within

Oh such cruel fate and agony, why do you torment me so

Have you know care?

I sit here and cry out and yet I am mocked

The sky it self weeps with me and yet I am alone

My love, my passion, why have you left me?

Why can I not feel you?

No word and no understanding

What bittersweet's I feel, this jewel to stand for what we stood

It knows no pain as I

But why?

That you should use such a trick as this

You could not understand yet it has released the pain within

Twisting as a knife

Oh that I may find that knife, mayhaps finish the task

If only to release this pain

Why

You stand there and listen and say nothing

But I care not

My grief is eternal, you could not understand

What could I say?

~*~*~*~*~*~

My true love, my burning desire, I will not leave you

I will be at your side for eternity

Let he who would break your heart be gone

I care not 

But to see this pain in your eyes, I cannot bear it

Let me hold you, take away that pain

I will tell you what you never forget

This burning pain cannot be ignored

It goes on undaunted

You're trembling; I feel it coursing through my hands

I only wish to share those feeling, those you have chose to ignore

But you have not noticed

Please do

Understand my cry of love for you

We were meant to be

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That touch, the comfort they hold yet I feel it means more

I know how I must look but I care not

Oh woeful pain will you not leave me be?

I do not understand

This confusion grows strong in my heart, hotter with each touch, each gesture, each look

Can I bear to look again?

Those eyes, they blaze with intensity I've never seen

Or have I?

Those times, small and insignificant

I chose to ignore, it couldn't be

That those feeling could mean something more

I know your story and the emotions grow

I know the truth yet feel you hide something

Is this it?

Have I seen it now?

Can it be?

Were we meant to be?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Look into my eyes

*~*

See what I see

*~*

Know what I feel

*~*

Hear my heart racing

*~*

This desire, I can hide no more

*~*

This agony I cannot ignore

*~*

Forget this sore wound cast on you

*~*

I'm afraid

*~*

Trust what I say

*~*

His eyes, the intensity

*~*

Her breath leaving

*~*

So close to this face, this passion

My heart bleeding yet craving

*~*

The words, they choke me

And yet I've known all along

~*~*~*~

"Am I not good enough?"

~*~*~*~

What?

I cannot speak

Cannot sparse believe these words

~*~*~*~

"Am I not good enough?"

~*~*~*~

My heart weeps and screams at me to listen

What have you been saying?

Have you not heard what he says?

Oh cruel fate!

~*~*~*~

Oh treacherous fortune

To find that soul mate and to be denied

She says nothing

~*~*~*~

*

__

The words may not speak but the heart goes on

Feel the passion sing through the air

What was destined may not come to pass

Yet we may decide our own destiny

Hear children, feel that passion and rise above it

What was to be may be

But let not the world decide your future

*

~*~*~*~

This voice!

~*~*~*~

__

Her voice!

~*~*~*~

Who is she?

~*~*~*~

Yes… I understand

For now, let it be

Someday…

~*~*~*~

Can it be? Will it be?

She says nothing but I feel no less

~*~*~*~

He will hear even if he may not see

These tears of pain hide it well but he will know

~*~*~*~

I have said what I could

Now hear what my heart cries

Know it as truth unparalleled

~*~*~*~*~

__

I love you

%@%@

__

Two such paths, mayhaps it was not meant they should ever meet

Yet here they stand and none could change such events without irreparable damage

It may be that they never should have met

To avoid such pain

The bonds never to be broken, so twisted in their binding

But so it stands

So shall it be

Eternally

%@%@


End file.
